Every body hurts, sometimes
by hayleypeden
Summary: A worried mr schue approaches emma for some help with ond of his students, but was it too late?


TRIGGER WARNING

There was always something about blaine.

He was weirdly quiet,not in the sense that he didnt speak because everyone knew that if had something to say he wouldnt worry about saying it.

In the way that he was hiding something.

Somedays he'd be fine, the life and soul of the party and others he would hide himself in the corner of the choir room.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Mr Schue, infact he was keeping a close eye on Blaine.

"Emma i need a word"

"Yeah hold on a minute will" Emma continued to polish her grape obviously intended for it to sparkle. "em okay will whats up"

" I need you to talk to one of the glee kids, im really concerned em, one minute they're lively next minute they cant be more alone"

" Uh yeah sure,who is it"

"Its blaine"

In blaines next class there was a phone call for him to go to ms pillburys office.

He was so confused, why did he have to go there? Was there something wrong at home? Had someone noticed?

He reached her office, knocked on the door and stood and waited,he could see the back of a mans head and was almost certain it was mr schue.

Emma gueastured for blaine to come in.

" You wanted to see me"

" Uh yes blaine, uh come, take a seat, you're probably wondering why you're here"

Thats all he could think about, Mr schue had this weird look on his face like he was also trying to work out what was going on"

"Blaine, how are things at home"

" its fine ms pillbury, why do you ask?"

Ms pilsbery didnt answer his question but she continued

" Blaine , have you been feeling depressed lately"

Aw fuck

Ive made it so obvious

Im so attention seeking

They know

Im gonna throw up

Wow its hot

" Is it hot in here"

Blaine rolled up the sleeves of his jumper

Will took a glimpse of blaines wrist and quickly cut emma off from what she was about to say

"You know what i think we should let blaine go back to class, hes obviously doing fine, see you in glee practice blaine"

Not knowing what the hell just went on blaine got up and went left

" What the hell was that about will"

"Emma dont worry just leave it with me"

At glee practice everyone was there except blaine.

"has anybody seen blaine" will said worryingly

"he was in math with me but then he got called out to go to ms pilsbery" Sam said with no worry in his voice

" Well does anyone know what class he has next?"

" He should be in english with me Mr schue"

" Thank you tina"

As soon as practice had finished mr schue ran straight to emmas office

" i need you to look after my class,it blaine he hasnt been to any classes since he was called out and he didnt turn up for practice"

Will knew exactly where he'd be

Will approached the boys bathroom very slowly, he opened the door and could hear sobs and a dripping noise, he closed the door behind him and whispered so no one could be startled.

" Blaine, Blaine its mr schue i know your in here,look i only want to help, i know what your doing to yourself and i unde-"

Will was quickly cut off my a teary blaine.

" Dont you dare say you understand because you dont, you dont know what its like,im never good enough, ever, im constantly in fear because i have a perfect boyfriend who means the world to me and anyone could come and take him away from me because i dont deserve him"

" Blaine whats that noise"

He didnt reply

Will got down on the floor and looked in the stall, what he say was horrific, there was blood everywhere.

"Blaine im going to make a few calls when i come back i want you to have opened the door"

Will proceeded to make call 911 while on hold rachel walked past.

" Rachel just the person i need, go to ms pilsbery and tell her i need a towel or two, now run, oh yes hi im will schuesrter from mckinley high , i have a student with a cut on his arm, could you give me some direction, uh huh, yup, ok im going to grt him to hospital asap thank you, Rachel you're a star thank you"

When will got back into the bathroom blaine had done what he was asked. It was obvious what his hand was hiding, it was a rather large deep cut roughly around the of an average eraser.

Will ran the towel under water .

"Now blaine this is going to sting but i need you to put some pressure on the cut okay"

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything

" right come on out to my car, we're going to hospital"

"nooo! Please"

The boy started to sob and slid down the wall

Will got down beside him and put an arm around him for reassurance

" Blaine its okay, im here no one gonna hurt you, its okay im here"

Blaine buried his head into will chestand continued to sob, will rubbed blaines back in circular motions

" Mr schue, please dont leave me"

" Dont worry im here, im not gonna leave"

"Not ever?"

"Not ever"


End file.
